bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumi Haruko
Azumi Haruko is the former Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Appearance Azumi is rather tall, standing at 6 feet tall. Her figure is curvy, of average proportions for her height with the exception of her breasts which are rather large for someone like her. Her face is bright and beautiful. A smile can almost always be found on her face. Her body age is 17. Azumi has long, bright red hair that flows down to her mid back. Her hair is always kept in a ponytail or a neat little bun. On the side of her head, her hair is tied in certain areas. Her regular garb is a rather interesting thing for a shinigami. She wears a white and blue striped tunic with trousers and long leather boots. And white trousers. She wears brown leather gloves that have an electrical circuit laced within them that seals Azumi's reiatsu output by (usually) 70%. She wears a white trilby hat. Azumi speaks with a faded Ukrainian accent. Like Tali Zorah from the Mass Effect series. Personality Azumi is a very laid back, charming, loving person; prone to becoming quickly attached to people. Azumi is driven by a desire to be loved for what she brings to others. She tends to feel very dejected if she is chastised, or if anyone is otherwise disappointed in her and her work. Azumi has a very calm-assertive way of leading her people. Tough love. Meaning that she is usually quite laid back, but won't hesitate to put her foot down if she needs to. Through her facade of happiness, lies darkness. In her past, Azumi committed atrocities that drove her mad. She carries these burdens on her mind every waking moment of her life. When she dreams, all she sees is the people she's killed. Men, women, children, on the other side of the River Stix, beckoning for her to join them. The same dream. Every night. Suicide often crosses her mind, as it is the only honorable retribution for her past actions. When in battle, Azumi is rather tricky. She tends to rely on long, drawn-out plans in order to win. She isn't afraid to rely on unfair, dishonorable tactics when fighting for her life. In something like a spar, however, Azumi will not stoop so low. She always respects her opponent when in battle. She tries to make the fight last as long as it can. She enjoys fighting very much, though she doesn't like to admit it. Plot Updating. Please wait. Powers and Abilities Enhanced durability: Azumi has proven to be rather durable and energetic in combat and otherwise. She's been known to be able to withstand large amounts of damage, and keep going. Immense Spiritual Power: Azumi's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of ice. Her reiatsu is very large, and very cold. Even before she became a Shinigami, her reiatsu was immense and uncontrollable, causing people and things around her to freeze. As such, Azumi wears a limiter that stops her reiatsu from harming people. Azumi's reiatsu feels like a rainfall. Those who aren't used to Azumi's reiatsu, may confuse her for a hollow, as it is very dark. Hakuda Master: Though Azumi's preferred method of combat is kido; she likes be very versatile. Over her years a of training, she has focused more on Hakuda than she has Zanjutsu, as she prefers to use Hakuda over Zanjutsu. She simply finds it more more enjoyable, and easier to apply tactics to. In her time training Hakuda, she has mastered such things as Tsukyubi, and Panchira Torunedo. Recently, she has been researching abilities such as Raioken, Kazaguruma, Oni Dekopin, and Sandobagugu Bito, and practicing them. Kido Master: Kido is Azumi's preferred method of fighting. Kido is the main thing in which Azumi focuses upon, and improves upon every day. Azumi is capable of using spells as high as #98, as any spells beyond that level tend to explode in her face and generally mock her. * Kaido (Turn-way): Being the former captain of Squad 4, Azumi has mastered this technique to extreme levels. She has mastered it to the point where she is capable of weaving it in with other things, such as a bakudo, or her own healing ice ability to increase its power. Azumi has managed to weave and sustain the spell into certain articles of clothing, allowing people who don't have the ability to use kaido, use it to an extent. * Ten no Konpeki Raito (Azure Lights of the Blue Heavens): A few months before the collision of the worlds, Azumi learned the barrier technique from Captain Commander Rukia Kuchiki She learned the Kyūtai and Mamoru incantations along side the default one. Ever since then, Azumi has been feverishly practicing the barrier. She is even delving into its inner works to improve it, or make it suit different uses. For example, she is attempting to find a way to use Mamoru to store her zanpakuto ethereally, but her research was interrupted by the Seraphim war. Master Swordsman: As a captain, Azumi on very many occasions has shown that she is an expert with a weapon; wielding blades and kido alike at extreme levels of accuracy and precision. However, she prefers to use her fists over her swords. Shunpo Master: Shunpo is the second most important technique for Azumi. She excels in this art, being very good it, and practicing it as much as she does kido. She is able to keep up with some of the fastest people, and even out-run them sometimes. Ever since she had joined the Onmitsukido, shunpo has always been important to Azumi. * [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Utsusemi Utsuemi (Cicada):] This is one ability Azumi finds very useful. She takes every opportunity to use it whenever she can in a battle, as it can really turn the tides if executed correctly. * [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Senka Senka (Flash Blossom):] A special flash step with a spin to place one's self behind the enemy and destroy their heart and soul chain. Ever since learning this ability and perfecting it, Senka has fast become one of Azumi's favorite moves. She has yet to use it in actual combat conditions, but she finds it fun and efficient none the less. Master Healer: As the former captain of Squad 4, Azumi is a master of all things related to medicine and healing. She spent more than 50 years studying medicine. Azumi is the best doctor in the Soul Society with her medical expertise, kaido, and her zanpakuto's healing ability. When you need healing, Azumi is your best bet. Genius intellect: Azumi has proven herself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of the Soul Society. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict most things well in advance. Culinary Master: Azumi is a chef beyond what any living being is capable of. She can take basically anything and turn it into nutritious, good tasting food or drink using reiryoku. Her food, imbued with reiatsu, is known to have healing properties. 'Zanpakuto' Release Command: "Sing to me." Azura In its sealed form, her zanpakuto takes the shape of a katana and a wakazashi. The tsuba of each sword is silver with the head of wolf carved into them. The hilts are blue, and the scabbards are black. The steel of her blades is made of Damascus steel. Her two swords are stored in ethereal plane, via a kido spell created by Azumi for the expressed purpose of not having to lug two swords around. Shikai: To release, Azumi holds her swords behind her back in an X shape, and calls her release command and the zanpakuto's name. Wind swirls around the swords for a moment, until the katana turns into a large bow. The wakazashi, becomes a quiver holding dozens of arrows which stays at her left shoulder. Small White wings of reiryoku appear on Azumi's shoulders, becoming the source of her healing ability, and indicating how much reiryoku she has left to use on her healing ability. If Azumi were to stand on air, dash, or otherwise fly while in shikai, her wings allow her to do those things. They flap and move like an angel's wings would. Bankai: Kazenokami (Wind God): To release her bankai, Azumi fires an arrow into the sky. After a few seconds, a massive tornado forms, surrounding Azumi for a few seconds. Once it clears, Azumi's bankai is ready. In bankai, she has no bow. In bankai, Azumi gains steel armor that covers her shoulders, and moves down her arms. The armor also covers her torso, and her waist, knees, feet. Small gauntlets adorn her hands, with sharp pointed fingertips. The armor is black. A white broadsword forms in her hand, made of pure ice chilled to absolute zero. Azumi's hair shifts, becoming reminiscent of a lion's mane. (The armor is purely aesthetic). 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a dire wolf and a lion, that stand upon stones on either side of the great tree. Equipment A stethoscope. 5 bottles of painkillers, each with varying strengths respectively. 3 syringes of Adrenaline. A small bottle of concentrated hydrogen peroxide. 20 miles of bandages. Unwoven silk cloths for cleaning wounds. All of her equipment is kept in her haori. Stats Trivia * Azumi's theme song. Azumi's battle theme. * Azumi is ambidextrous. * All Japanese translations are done with Google Translate because I don't care. * She has two pet Dire Wolf pups. * Azumi has four pet lions. * She has two pet snowy owls. A female named Athena, and a male named Hercules. * Azumi has three tattoos. She has a tattoo of the 12 Division's emblem on her left shoulder, a tattoo of the Onmitsukido emblem on her left thigh, and the 4th Division emblem on her right shoulder. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Haruko Clan